Sparissa
Sparissa (Sp/encer + M/'arissa') is the pairing of Marissa Benson and Spencer Shay. It is also sometimes referred to as Marisser, (Mariss/a + Spenc/'er' ). Marissa and Spencer seem to have respect for each other. Marissa thinks Spencer is a nutcase or an idiot and has insulted him on occasion. However, Marissa sometimes shows concern for Spencer. She tells him to do things and to take care of himself like a mother would do, like sewing his name on his underwear and making him put on clean shirts. It is possible that she has feelings for him. It also seems like they have an "opposites-attract" relationship. Marissa is uptight, strict and overprotective of her son, Freddie Benson, while Spencer is fun, carefree and is somewhat loose with the rules when it comes to his younger sister, Carly Shay. They were engaged in Carly's iChristmas fantasy. Reasons for Sparissa to happen *Both of them looked after/helped Lewbert when he got hurt. *Opposites attract: Spencer lets Carly have a lot of freedom, Marissa gives Freddie too little freedom. *Both of them have hung out when Carly and Freddie weren't in. *Both of them have showed concern for the other. *Marissa has treated Spencer like a son on occasions, and her great maternal insticts (minus the insane ones) would be very good for Spencer (especially since he hurts himself so much). Sparissa Moments Season 1 Moments iNevel *Marissa spies on Spencer through her peephole, something that Freddie has done to Carly (a crush). This may be something the Bensons do to people they like or just about. *Marissa chases Spencer down the hall, curious to know what he was doing with so much butter. iHeart Art *When Carly and Freddie come home from school, they find Spencer and Marissa in the kitchen together. *Dressed in blue scrubs, Spencer informs Carly that he has asked Marissa to babysit Carly during the evenings while he is at work as a dental assistant. Spencer must trust Marissa considerably to leave his sister in Marissa's care. *Marissa frowns when Carly begs Spencer to go back to being an artist. It's very likely that Marissa disapproves of Spencer being an artist and is glad that he's getting a "real" job. *Marissa seems surprisingly excited to be Carly's babysitter. Marissa brings over a bag of Chips A'Soy (soy crisps) and says she can't wait to become Carly's "gal pal." Most people wouldn't be enthusiastic to babysit their neighbor's children for free. iStakeout * Marissa instructs Spencer to put on a fresh shirt, which he does (although he doesn't want to). * Spencer wonders where Marissa went after he puts on a new shirt and she is gone. iCarly Saves TV *Marissa spends time helping Spencer while he sculpts. *Marissa gives Spencer a plate of cucumber cupcakes, folds his laundry, and warns him to be safe while handling a screwdriver. *When Spencer gets hurt, she cleans his wound, gives him a sugar free lollipop and instructs him to lick slower. *Marissa shares Freddie's snacks with Spencer. *She seems overprotective for him and tells him to sew his name into his underwear. *This is a huge Sparissa episode because they spend a lot of quality time together. Season 2 Moments iHurt Lewbert *Both Spencer and Marissa help Lewbert when he gets injured. *When Spencer has to spill his soda on the counter to put out a fire, Marissa chants "Wet and sticky is very icky, Sticky and wet makes mommy upset", which is probably something she has said to Freddie. This hints that she cares about Spencer. iLook Alike *Spencer agrees with Marissa that the kids shouldn't go to the MMA fight. iPie *Spencer and Marissa both tapped Freddie's shoulder for showing their support. iGo To Japan *Marissa sees Spencer with his towel off two times. *Marissa enjoys the massage with Spencer... before they find out they were trapped in the seaweed . *Marissa and Spencer work together to rescue Carly, Sam, and Freddie. *Spencer promises Marissa that he wouldn't tell Freddie about being chipped. *Marissa is willing to have Spencer "chew her out of" the seaweed if it means freedom. By doing this, he would get very close to her bare skin, and Marissa is okay with that. *Marissa warns Spencer to be careful when he is coming down from the heating ducts. iChristmas *Spencer and Marissa are engaged and appear to be very happy together. Th e only flaw is that Spencer is uptight and stiff when they are engaged, so there is no way the two would be engaged in real life. It would also affect Carly and Freddie's friendship if Carly becomes his aunt. The show itself would not be the same. Sparissa can still be flawless if they date and don't actually get married. *Spencer kisses Marissa. *Spencer proposes to Marissa and they become engaged. Season 3 Moments iFind Lewbert's Lost Love *Marissa volunteers Spencer for the building watch patrol when he falls asleep during the Bushwell Plaza tenants' meeting. It's possible that Spencer and Marissa were sitting near each other at the meeting. *Marissa may have volunteered Spencer for the building watch so she would have an excuse to be around him, get in contact with him, etc. *Marissa acts strangely irritated and jealous when Spencer mistakes Gabriella for his building watch partner and starts flirting her up. *Spencer doesn't get angry or retaliate even when Marissa calls him stupid for thinking that Gabriella is his building watch partner, especially when it was a pretty natural and logical assumption to make. iMove Out *After the Petographers drop by the Shay apartment, threatening to shake down the iCarly pet photography operation, Freddie decides to crash on Spencer's couch instead of going home. When Marissa comes to take Freddie home, Spencer puts his hand gently on her shoulder and suggests that she let Freddie sleep where he is. *Spencer sticks the nozzle of Marissa's ear-dewaxing contraption up his nose and thinks it feels "fantastic." *Spencer tries to talk Freddie into moving back in with his mother, probably because Spencer knows that Marissa's been worried sick about her son. iSaved Your Life *After Sam tells Spencer about Freddie's accident with the taco truck, Spenc er thoughtfully remembers to call Marissa to let her know what has happened. It is likely that Spencer has Marissa's work phone number programmed into his cell phone. *Although Marissa initially orders Carly and Spencer away when they show up at the Benson apartment to see Freddie, she quickly relents when Freddie tells her to let his friends in. *In the extended version of iSaved Your Life, Mrs. Benson (Marissa) lends Spencer a pair of clean socks. *Thinking he hears Sam coming into Freddie's bedroom, Spencer shoots Marissa in the chest with his blowtube. iBeat the Heat *When Spencer carts in his portable generator after the power goes out in Bushwell Plaza (and all over Seattle), Marissa demands to know what his machine is. Spencer brags that it's a "15-kilowatt liquid propane generator with a 393 cc pro-guard 35-horsepower V-twin engine." Spencer could have just told Marissa plainly that his machine was a powerful generator (Marissa would not likely know what the machine's specs mean anyway), but he seems to want to impress her. *Once Spencer gets his Norwegian air conditioner running again, Marissa insists on staying in the Shay apartment. She only runs back to her own place long enough to grab a puzzle. *Even though it's a major inconvenience for him to have so many strangers in his apartment at once, Spencer does little to stop Marissa from bringing the Bushwell Plaza elderly into his air-conditioned apartment. Season 4 Moments iSam's Mom *Marissa is adamant that they stay at the Shay Apartment until they are sure The Shadow Hammer is not after Freddie. *Spencer puts his hand on Marissa's shoulder and pleads her not to stay in his home. *Spencer doesn't say anything when Marissa calls Carly a "dumbo." iParty with Victorious *Spencer accepts having Freddie stay at the apartment when Marissa asks him to. *Spencer asks Marissa why she's still in his apartment, and adds, "not that we don't want you here." *Marissa trusts Spencer enough to let Freddie stay with him, which is something she wouldn't have liked in the past. She has grown to trust Spencer. Season 5 Moments iCan't Take It *Spencer refuses to lie to Marissa about where Freddie is while he's on his da te with Sam. *When Spencer answers Marissa's persistent knock at the door, he tells her she's "looking fresh" and leans in close toward her as she walks past him. *Marissa told Spencer that she'll get yeast and asks him why he needs yeast. *Spencer is so upset about having to lie to Marissa about needing yeast to start his in-home bakery, he snaps at Carly when she and her friends come home after school. *Spencer heard Marissa screaming in the elevator and turns up the volume on the TV. Sparissa Gallery View the gallery here. Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Adults Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships Category:Shipping